Sevvie's Diary
by silverNsirius4ever
Summary: This story was a joint effort between me and meh buddy Charm12, it's just as the title soundsSnape's diary with comments from Charm and me.In my opinion it's HILARIOUS RR!


"Is it safe?" Sirius asked eyeing the small book that was held in James's hand.

"Of course not," James answered indigently "it's full of grease, look at that!"

"Are you serious?" said Sirius (no pun intended)

"No, you're Sirius."_ Charm: this realllllly could take a while -sighs- Silver: you'd be surprised –coughs-really-coughs-_

"No I mean are you meaning it?" Sirius sighed exasperatedly.

"And I thought REMUS was the dictionary," James laughed "now lets see what's in the slimeball's book!"

Carefully and slowly the two boys opened the small book covered in pink and purple silken hearts with a red label saying: _Sevvie's Diary _"AHHHH IT BURNS!" James screamed seeing a erm… "picture" of Snape on the front page. _Silver: Wouldn't that be a picture of Kate, charm? Charm: shhhh you're ruining the story line! Erm. Hehe…_

"That's WAAAY more Snape than I need to see!" Sirius groaned, clutching his face in agony, "but turn the page." _Charm: it's times like these when I doubt Sirius's sanity then again I lost mine a while ago _

Slowly James turned the page "AHHHH!' he screamed even though it was a normal diary entry. _Silver: He has good reasons to scream. I mean its Snape's diary for heavens sake. Charm: amen _

Sirius looked over at the page and began to read its contents:

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh! Today I totally went shopping with Lucius and I got this totally cute micro mini skirt with pink and purple silken hearts to match you! I had soooooo much fun and Lucie bought this awesome tee with Girls World printed on the front. _Charm: your scaring me silver now I'm going to have to throw all my skirts away Silver: you wear micro minis? I'm going to have to throw you away. Kate can share Severus's trash can. Charm: o0 of course not micro mini's!-looks scared- oh bad images

August 22, 1976 Dear Diary, Today I got beat up by Jamesie and Sirikins

"Oh my god!" James yelled dropping the diary and running around screaming "WHAT WILL LILY SAY!"

"Well," Sirius choked, "Who was laughing so hard it looked as if his ribs could crack at any moment!"

"You," James said blankly. "That's not the point," Sirius said hurriedly, "She'd probably die anyway."

"WHAT," James screamed "NOOOO MY LILY FLOWER THEY WON'T TAKE HER ALIVE-uh oh-NOOOOOOO!" _Silver: Somebody needs their nappie... Charm: awww don't talk about my Jamesie like that.. he's just a LIIITTLE over protective Silver: HEY! Who again was the one doubting my precious Sirius's sanity, huh who?_ _Charm: hehe sorry hun_ _Silver: Don't call me that._

"Of laughter." Sirius concluded.

"I hate you," James muttered turning red.

"Get on with it!" Sirius said irritably "The people responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked, have been sacked," _Charm: just can't get enough Monty Python great idea silver maybe I'll let you borrow my eyeshadow :P lol Silver: okeeeyyy… yay! Im smart! 2+2904! See how smart I am! Charm: o0 2+2fish you idiot _

o0 "What?" James asked, "I was just saying what was on my mind…Lily said I should do that more often."

"Isn't she dead?" Sirius asked grinning. James opened the diary to the nude picture of Snape, "One more time Black…" _Silver and Charm: MY EYES THEY BURN THEY BUUUUURN THE AGONY THE PAIN Charm: ooh look shoes Silver: you're such a girlie girl charm. Charm:-pouts- so? I like shoes…_

_**September 14th 1976**_

_Dear Dearest Diary,_

_Today I met this totally awesome girl, Kat,e she has hair like mine, almost. And like I really think she like actually likes me! I was all omg and when I told Lucie (he's such a sweetie) about he advised me not to tell her he and I where more then just friends...we're BEST friends! _Charm: ha had ya fooled there, I wanted to put the other one but SOMEONE wouldn't let me-pouts- Silver: If you did I'd be dead by now -glares- Charm: I wanna watch!

_Anyway, she's so awesome! Her thick blonde hair is like a rug and her blue eyes sparkle like the water in a brightly lit toilet. _Charm: hahahah good one silver I still like the toxic waste dump one too Silver: You're making people think I'm typing everything, which I'm not, only this entry and I'm a faster typer.Charm: no, I'm so much a better typer Silver: on yroue nto! Charm: o0

_Enough about Kate. How about me? I love me. The way the grease gel glistened in my hair and the way I look after a shower wooh it's getting hot in here! _

James stared at the page for a minute before conjuring a bucket of water and sticking his head in it muttering darkly about mental images.

Sirius was acting completely different. He was laughing until he couldn't stand and collapsed onto the floor weeping tears of laughter. "How could you be LAUGHING!" James yelled. "Do you know the mental scaring that did to me!" _Charm: Silver I need to go we'll continue this later my mum is calling Silver: Okay Charm see you later, or will I… Yup I will. Charm: -rolls eyes- _


End file.
